Road Trip
by mrs.cody simpson
Summary: Evie Is ready to finally tell the truth. The person she wants to tell it to is Ellis Coleridge, Peter's father. She intends to go alone, but then meets the handsome Jake Smith. He reminds her so much of her Peter. I do not own any of the characters. Do not copy any of this please.
1. Chapter 1

What I Saw and How I Lied

To start off I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to the awesome author .So here is chapter one. Hope you like it. This is more like a prologue. To get to where my story leads up to. Do not copy! I used some things the writer had in the book to make it more real. Hope you like it.

CHAPTER 1

It's been two months since that terrible day. I try to forget it like Joe and Beverly, but I can't. I wouldn't. It wouldn't go away. Every night I dream. It's always of him, Peter Coleridge. The man I met that summer and fell deeply in love with. I thought he was perfect, with his movie star looks. His golden hair, his eyes and lips that could keep me hypnotized for so long. But I guess no one can be perfect, can they. I learned that the hard way.

Everything seemed to unravel when Peter's body was discovered. I found out he had lied to me many times. For one his daddy wasn't rich. He was a fisherman. And another was when he told me his friend had let him stay at that house. He didn't know those people. He had snuck in, but not on his own. This brings me to the worst lie of all. He had had help from Beverly; I couldn't even call her mom anymore. She didn't deserve that title. Not from me they had used me.

Both of them. Beverly pretended to be a chaperone on my dates with Peter. But it turns out that I was their chaperone, and they were the one's one those dates, not me. They had made it seem like Peter liked me just so he could be around, and so Joe wouldn't think anything of it. It worked. Joe thought Peter was only after me, and so did I. it hurts everyday thinking about how Beverly took away the first guy I ever loved.

I know that Beverly and Joe killed him. How? I have no clue. I wasn't there with them on that boat. I hadn't wanted Peter go that day. Just looking at that water I had fears. I had this feeling that something wasn't right. That something horrible was going to happen. I didn't worry about Bev and or Joe. I was worried about Peter. But he had convinced me not to. He had convinced me that maybe they all needed this. To talk things through, maybe things will be fine.

That maybe if they talked things through Beverly and Joe would be okay with me and peter being together. But my fear hadn't completely gone away. Even as they had begun to drift away and Peter had yelled out a promise that he hadn't realized he would break. Or maybe he did. "We'll be back, Evie!"He had shouted his promise, "we'll be back!" I had seen the fear in his eyes even as he shouted those words. If only I had paid more attention. He wasn't going to come back, and he knew it.

Now I know all these things. I can see them if I look back. I see all the clues that gave away all his lies. But the crazy thing is I still love him. I still think he's my whole world. I still cry when I'm alone and I think about him. About us, about that last night before he was gone. I know he realized it in the end when it was too late, that he loved me. On that morning when he had come over to say goodbye, I knew he wanted to tell me most of all.

I miss him every day. Now Beverly and Joe are always trying to sweeten up to me. Getting me whatever they think I want. Clothes, jewelry, but I don't want any of that. What I want they can't give me, and they know that but they keep trying and trying. I don't even talk to them if I can help it. I'm now usually found at Mrs. Grayson's apartment with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sorry it has taken me so long I've been busy with school work,and drama. Here is chapter 2. Again I am sorry to keep you waiting. I do not own any of the characters, besides the plot.

I'm usually found now found at Mrs. Grayson's apartment with her. She is the only one who really understands. Who is the only one who apologized for my loss. The only one who realized, besides Peter, that it wasn't puppy love for me. I really did love him. Beverly and Joe never ask me what I want. They always think they know but they don't. What I really want in this world is Peter, but I know no matter how hard I wish or how hard I pray, he's never coming back.

He still deserves justice. I know that now. And I'm going to give it to him. Even if it means getting myself killed in the process. I hate Peter Coleridge. I do, but I also love him so much it hurts. I hate him for the lies he told me, but I love him either way. Have you ever loved something you hate? This is the first for me. Well I hate Beverly and I love her, but I hate her more. So much it's a passion, a poison, something that will never go away.

I figured out a month ago, at night, as I heard Beverly and Joe arguing. They would argue every night, I'm sure they still do, so It wasn't a surprise to me no more. I had decided to go and speak to Peter's father, Ellis Coleridge. I wanted to tell him the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help me god. Yes, I remembered that. It stuck to me from that court, among others. Like glitter and glue. I needed him to know what really happened.

Even if he didn't want to hear it from me. I knew Peter probably didn't want his dad to know that he and Joe had stolen from Jews. But his father needed to know this. It's the reason why all this started. If he and Joe hadn't of stolen from the Jews we wouldn't have met. He wouldn't have died, and he probably would never tell the lies he did. He would probably be back home or something. He would never have crossed my mind.

"Mrs. Grayson," I called out as I walked to her room. I have been living with the Grayson's for the past month now. Mrs. Grayson treated me as her own daughter and Mr. Grayson … Well we let's just say we are on speaking terms at least. I'm slowly getting to know him. We didn't really talk that summer. He is slowly getting to know me so that's good. He seems nice enough. He hasn't really been mean to me. Not once. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was probably fond of me, or at least has gotten used to me being around.

"Mrs. Grayson!" "I'm over here Petal," she called out from the kitchen. I quickly backpedaled and went to the very nice and tide kitchen. This was nothing like the one back at Beverly and Joe's. "Mrs. Grayson I need to go to Patchogue, Long Island," I said. I read that newspaper article so many times I had It memorized. "Why Petal?" She asked me surprised. "I need to talk to Peter's father. Tell him the whole story. He deserves to know, doesn't he?"

Thank you for reading. I'll try to put another one up a lot sooner. Again, so sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I need to talk to Peter's father. Tell him the whole story. He deserves to know, doesn't he?"

"Well Evie of course he does, but are you ready to tell it?" Mrs. Grayson was one of the few who actually knew the truth. Who actually knew the story. "Mrs. Grayson I have been preparing for a month now. It's now been two months since Peter died, and his father was told a lie. He deserves to know, and I believe I'm ready to tell it." Mrs. Grayson looked at me proudly. She knew I was, I had convinced her. Now the only one left I needed to convinced that I was ready to tell the truth was myself.

Mrs. Grayson helped me pack that afternoon, crying as she did. I knew she didn't want me to go, she had gotten so used to me being around, and helping around the house. Mr. Grayson had gave some money for the journey, a hug, and wished me luck. Mrs. Grayson on the other hand was crying as I told her how I would get to Patchogue, Long Island. The next morning after breakfast she gave me the keys to her car and walked with me outside. " It feels sort of like watching my only daughter leave me," Mrs. Grayson said as she helped me load up my stuff in the car.

I turned to her and smiled," I have began to think of you as a mother as well. Well at least you act like a better mother than Beverly did." Mrs. Grayson sobbed happily at my compliment and reached for me. We stayed there hugging one another for I don't know how long. Finally she released me and kissed me on my temple, just like Beverly used to. My little hidden spot full of love. "Bye sweetie. Come back to us as soon as possible," Mrs. Grayson yelled out as I began to drive away. I knew she would stay there till I was out of sight. As I began down the road to my destination I thought of Peter. I really hoped he wouldn't hate me for this. Where ever he is, I hope he isn't angry about my plans.

I stayed on the road, following the path I made on my map. When it began to get dark and I couldn't see the map, I decided It was enough for one day. I'm so glad that Peter taught me how to drive. If It wasn't for him I probably wouldn't be making this journey at all. The hotel I signed in at was almost as similar as Le Mirage. It wasn't packed either, so I just signed in for the night. I wasn't used to sleeping in a place where no one else slept at either, but I guess I'll get used to it. I have to if I'm going to finish this journey, and I'm going to. Even if I have to drag myself in the end.

I got changed and headed downstairs for dinner before I go to bed. There were a couple of people there, but not a lot. There was a couple I decided to call smoochers, because they kept kissing the whole time. There was another I decided to call strange, because they didn't even act like a couple. They acted like strangers, yet they were holding hands. Then there was a guy who sat all by himself. He didn't look to be as old as the rest. He sort of looked like if he was a couple of years older than me, just like Peter. He had the waiters coming and going at his table so I decided to stay away from him for the night till I left, because I don't want my heart broken again, and yes he did draw my attention.

He kept looking my way, I guess hoping I would go over to his table, but I never did. As soon as I was done eating I paid the bill, and headed back upstairs to my room. I could feel his eyes trailing after me. The way Beverly used to have the guys eyes trailing after her, the way she had Peters eyes trailing her. I didn't look back not once, because for some strange reason he looked a little like Peter. Okay so maybe a little is an understatement. He looked a lot like Peter, and that scared me in more ways than one. Ever since those two months ago I've changed. I've finally realized I'm pretty, that I can have any guy I want.

But I just want Peter, so I haven't had a boyfriend since him, If Peter Coleridge even counted as a boyfriend. Right when I was about to open my room door I heard someone behind me. "Hello Miss." I knew I shouldn't of turned, but I couldn't help it. The voice sounded so much like Peters. I turned around and there he stood, not Peter but the guy from downstairs that had looked a lot like him. "Yes?" I asked to break the silence, because he was just staring at me. "You're Evelyn Spooner, right?" How did he know my name? I thought as I looked at him more closely. His resemblance to Peter was really shocking. The only difference was that he had brown hair instead of Peter's dark golden blonde. "Yes. How do you know who I am?" I asked him suspiciously.

He smiled at that, his smile was perfect, just like Peter's. Stop comparing them, I thought to myself, trying to shake away the image of Peter in my head that was chasing after like a dog chases a squirrel. "The newspapers. The one's about Peter's death," he said seriously. I nodded quickly, "So is there anything I can help you with?" "No. Just wanted to make sure I got the right girl. You know you're a lot prettier than they described." I smiled slightly and blushed. Sure lots of guys now tell me I'm pretty. Even Jeff Mcafferty my old crush, but none of it matters. None of them drew my interest anymore.

Cause all I can think about and see in a guy was a guy who's gone. But this guy looked and sounded so much like Peter that I loved the compliment. "Thanks," I mumbled. I turned away and was about to open my door again when he spoke up. "I forgot to tell you my name. If you want to know it." I smiled, "Sure, I'll bite. What's your name?" He smiled at me in a way that Peter used to. "I'm Jake Smith, and so not to be rude. May I ask what your name is?" I chuckled, he had charm just like Peter too. "I'm Evelyn spooner or Evie. I perfer Evie though." He chuckled, "Good to know. Hey Evie would you like to accompany me on a walk by the beach?"

- I really hope you enjoy! Sorry It took so long. I get destracted very easy. Thank you ** lalaland33 **for your continued support**.**


End file.
